ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
James Tennyson
Appearance In Ben 10: Forces Unknown, he wears a jacket that is a different design from that of Ben's. He has three shirts that he switches from time to time and wears a pair of jeans. His is an inch taller than Ben. His eyes are dark green. His hair is long enough to be put into a ponytail and is brown. He was a scar on his shoulder from his 10th birthday. His body is slightly muscular. Under Ghostfreak's control, his clothing and hair are darkened. His voice is a combination of Ghostfreak and James. In Part I, James has brown hair, and light green eyes, he wears a short sleeve, white t-shirt with the number ten, the ten represents his age. The shirt has black borderlines on the sleeves. James wears the same cargo pants as Ben does. In one episode, Ben was going through James's clothes to find a pair of socks and James picks up his red boxers. He rarely wears socks. James and Ben sometimes share clothes. James takes a shower two times a week. When he goes swimming he has black swim trunks. In Part II, James' eyes and hair has darkened. James now wears jeans, and the same shirt he wore when he was ten. James is more athletic and smarter when he was ten. James has a pair of reading glasses he received before part II (his parents does not force him to wear them), James has tricked them out with alien technology. He has two different pairs of swim trunks, red and blue. Personality Before Ben 10: Forces Unknown, James as a child, before his adoptive parents died James was carefree and energetic. After they died, James was serious and cautious. Ben 10: Forces Unknown, when he moves in with his surrogate parents, James and Ben started off cold to another, but eventually get along. He is more serious than Ben. His G.P.A. is 3.3. He gets into stupid challenges with Ben, which shows his immaturity. He has somewhat a sense of humor. He can speak in a country accent. Ben and James attitudes rub off on one another. He does not like the paparazzi, until Kevin told him to live it up. In Part I, James has a double personality, says Gwen. When he is around adults, he is mature and polite, and when he is around kids, he is just like Ben. James would sacrifice himself to save his family and friends. James does pretty well in school. He enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen, but also sticks up for them. James feels like they are his responsibility. He is cunning, and a sly talker. James does not get along well with his older cousin, Ken. James is cocky at times and let's his mind run a muck. James and Ben usually get into fights and their parents, Gwen or Grandpa Max have to break them up. Hobbies Before Ben 10: Forces Unknown, James goes to school. He helps the local police, with robberies, etc. James takes jujitsu at the community center. As a fifth teen year old, James hangs out with his school buddies. Ben 10: Forces Unknown, moving to Bellwood, James is in Gwen's Tae Kwon Do class. He watches Sumo Slammers with Ben. He also plays on Ben's soccer team. He often get's on the computer, to look up information or talk with his friends. He enjoys watching horror movies. He enjoys eating cheese fries with ketchup, or mixing it with Ben's chili fries. In Part I, James dislikes the Sumo Slammer series. His moves are primarily based on the manga/TV/videogames series DBZ. In school, he sticks up for Ben against JT and Cash and sometime takes the blame. James teases Ben. He can cook. He takes karate at Bellwood's community center. As he get's older, he is more interested in technology. Ben 10: Forces Unknown ﻿ James is adjusting well to his new school and family. In The Tournament, James revealed some of his past. James shows to be more informed about his alien's abilities than Ben. James as Heatblast was able to control the fire he creates. ﻿Part I ﻿James is a ten year old who has just finished fourth grade with well test scores. After saving Ben from the school bullies, the summer begins. He and Ben go on a summer vacation with the grandfather Max and cousin Gwen. After sent to find the fire wood for the campfire, James finds a crater and discovers a mysterious watch. As he puts it on, he said he feels different. He goes searching for Ben, discovering he also has one. After receiving an electrocution from the watch he was able to transform into ten extraterrestrials. He becomes stronger after every battle. His favorite aliens were Heatblast he thinks he look cool, Diamondhead sharp as a sword, and Wildmutt, he likes dogs. James is more mature when fighting, than Ben, half the time. ﻿Part II After five years, his maturity and intelligence had grows as well as his psychical abilities. He is in all enriched classes. James is still protective over Ben and Gwen. James and Kevin are still at each other's necks for three episdoes. After Max's apparent death, James secretly goes solo fighting the DNAliens. The Gyrotrix The Gyrotrix was created Abell, the older brother of Azmuth. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. The Gyrotrix's recharge mode completely turns off. The Gyrotrix has a safe mode. The Gyrotrix has 1,675,432 species, less than 2,500 came from the Milky Way. With the Omnitrix synced to it, James can evolve his aliens in a different fashion than Ben's, which he calls Supers. In Part I, the original set of aliens, were replaced, when it crossed paths with the Omnitrix. The aliens were reset to the Omnitrx's current set. Aliens *Blizard (O) *Super Blizard (O) *Swampfire (B) *Super Swampfire (O) *Humongousaur (B) *Super Humongousaur (O) *Hydro (B) *Sol (B) *X-Ray (B) *Spidermonkey (B) *Super Spidermonkey (O) *Devistator (B) *Hellshot (P) *Diamondhead (P) *Heatblast (B) *Ripjaws (P) *Fourarms (B) *Ghostfreak (P) *Grey Matter (P) *Upgrade (P) *Wildmutt (P) *XLR8 (P) *Stinkfly (P) *Sol Fire (P) (Fusion of Sol and Swampfire) *Big Chill (P) (Captured from Ben as Big Chill) Powers and Abilities The Gyrotrix, a device that has the ability to change one being into another. Hand to hand combat, James is well in hand to hand combat. Besides having a black belt in jujitsu, and working on Tae Kwon Doe, James has a sword that was given to him from an ambassador of a planet that hosted a tournament that pitted Ben against challengers and James was one of them. James doesn't have the spark. Under Ghostfreak's control, his strength increase. In Part I, James has the Gyrotrix. James took karate at the community center until the teacher left. Part II, James takes Tae kwon Do with Gwen. James unlocked his mana manipulation. He can never be as good as Gwen. James doesn't have an Anodite's appearance; his body is surrounded by mana. Unlike any highbid, James' can absorb so much mana to make him go insane. Love Interests Elena Validus She and James used to date when they were twelve until Elena left when she was thirteen. James would always take her to the fair and get their pictures taken. James watches out for Elena when she is in trouble. Elena and James usually spar in the gym. Elena get's jealous when girls get around James. (O) In middle school, Elena and James fight on a regular basis. They play on the same soccer team. James can not comprehend why Ben likes her. As teenagers, she and James became close. (P) Trivia *The reason behind James new intelligence in Part II is because his rivalry in school with Gwen. *Even though James can lie with a straight face, his left hand twitches. *James get's an upset stomach when he is hanging upside down for a certain amount of time. *James is claustrophobic. *James dislikes wearing shoes. *In Two for One, James states that he is six minutes older then Ben. Category:Characters Category:Sword users Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Male characters Category:Plumbers Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Forces Unknown Category:10: The Series